


Just Friends

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Series: LionGirl's Graveyard of Fics (SG) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bunch of the Legends, AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Or Is It?, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: It had been five years since Sara last saw Alex when she received the wedding invitation. It had been sitting on Sara’s desk for two days now. She hadn’t opened yet but it was a wedding invitation – it was too fancy to be anything else. It was fancier than she ever expected Alex’s wedding invitation to be (and she'd be lying if she said she never imagined it would be her wedding invitation as well). It got her wondering how much Alex had changed in five years. Five years. She couldn’t have changed that much. What were five years when Sara knew her all her life?ORIt's been five years since Sara and Alex parted ways. No one knows exactly what happen. Then Sara receives Alex's wedding invitation.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Series: LionGirl's Graveyard of Fics (SG) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082999
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've worked on for the last two years. A lot changed in these years. All things considered I liked how this turned out, hope you like it too.
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xHOt_9yfb8) is the song that inspired this and that Sara sings (kind of) to Alex.
> 
> And a big thanks to [Badwolf-timeandspace](https://badwolf-timeandspace.tumblr.com/) at tumblr who helped me with this fic. Go check her out!

It had been five years since Sara last saw Alex when she received the wedding invitation. It had been sitting on Sara’s desk for two days now. She hadn’t opened yet but it was a wedding invitation – it was too fancy to be anything else. It was fancier than she ever expected Alex’s wedding invitation to be (and she'd be lying if she said she never imagined it would be her wedding invitation as well). It got her wondering how much Alex had changed in five years. Five years. She couldn’t have changed that much. What were five years when Sara knew her all her life?

Sara’s father was the one to deliver it, and the look he had in his eyes was hunting her days later. In part, it was one of the reasons she hadn’t opened it yet.

Right after receiving it, she said to herself she’d open it in the morning (because it was late and she was too tired from the show). Then she said she’d open it when she didn’t feel like she was about to puke her stomach out (which could be due to the few extra drinks she had before bed and after getting the invitation). The excuses kept piling up; the only thing that Sara wouldn’t say was that she forgot about it. No. She could barely concentrate all day because of it.

Her mind was half absent during the show. She messed up the lyrics and part of the notes when she was on the guitar, but thankfully the Legends remembered the old days and knew how to improvise. When the show ended, they stayed a bit longer to talk to some fans, but Sara was not mentally there. That became pretty obvious for the legends given how oblivious Sara was to the girl trying to flirt with her. If that wasn’t enough, Sara left after paying for the third round of drinks for the Legends without even drinking it. Sara wasn’t the one to leave early, even when she and Ava were together.

Sara entered her room determined to open the letter, but once she saw the fancy envelope all her will melted away. She got a beer from Mick’s secret stash and went back to her room, sipping it while staring at the envelope.

Alex.

The legends had at least half a dozen songs about her – Sara had another dozen half-written on her drawer, some that felt too personal to share with anybody. They all knew about Alex, but not many knew about what happened.

“You know,” Amaya’s voice said from behind her (and Sara would deny that she jumped startled by Amaya). “Whatever is in there, will still be there whether you see it or no.”

On another time it would have been Rip where Amaya was standing, maybe Jax, or even Snart. But they all left – one way or another. (Alex left too). Sara stayed. Sara, Mick, and Ray were the only ones from the original band left.

Sara was not sure if the advice was meant to make Sara open it, or just let go of it, but she decides on the first option.

She wondered if the universe was laughing at her.

Sara read the names and the date again and again. The wedding was a month away, and Sara guessed it was a last-minute decision for Alex to invite her.

Sara’s phone rang with a text. It was Guinevere. _You still in town?_ With the invitation in one hand and the phone in the other, Sara threw the invitation on the bed. She threw her bra and panties over it as she changed into something sexier before texting Guinevere back. _On my way._

* * *

**_2nd Year of High School_ **

_Sara tried not to knock on the window too loudly, she didn’t want to wake Eliza or Kara, but she was freezing her ass off because Alex forgot to unlock the window. She could see a movement inside of the room as she rubbed her hands together, trying to keep the circulation going on her fingers._

_The window opened, and Sara practically fell inside. Alex messily caught her before she could hit the ground, which avoided making a louder noise. Sara stood back up using Alex as support and, taking advantage of the closeness, she pulled Alex into a hug. Sara buries her nose on Alex’s neck and her hands go just under Alex’s shirt holding onto the brunette’s hips._

_“Fucking shit, Sara!” Alex barely managed to keep her voice down, and Sara smiled against her neck. "Your hands are cold!" Still, she didn’t pull Sara away._

_"Whose fault is that, huh?" Oh, she had missed Alex. She’d rather endure the five blocks distance between their houses, the winter’s cold, and the risk of being caught, but she couldn’t endure another minute without her best friend. “I missed you,” Sara said. “I’m never letting you go again.”_

_“It was only two weeks, Sara.”_

_And Sara can’t help but chuckle. Because, yeah, ‘it was two only weeks, Sara.’ But it had been two weeks too long. Sara was her best friend; they weren’t supposed to be away from each other that long (and using that argument with Eliza, lead the older woman to wonder about how codependent those two were – codependent enough that Eliza was no longer surprised at finding Sara on Alex bed, even when Sara wasn’t there when they went to sleep)._

_Without letting go of each other they made their way into Alex’s bed. It was a bit small for two, but they both came to appreciate it due to the cold winter air. Besides, they knew the best positions to sleep._

_Sara slipped out of her sneakers, coat, and jeans and into the bed with Alex. She pulled Sara closer trying to heat her, but Alex realized she made a mistake when hers and Sara’s feet made contact with her skin._

_“Get your cold feet away from me!” Alex tried to push Sara away, but the girl just laughed, holding herself close to Alex._

_“Shh. Kara’s sleeping.”_

_Sara’s hand slip under Alex’s shirt, resting it on Alex’s warm stomach. Sara loved the feeling on Alex’s skin. She loved holding her by the waist, being able to kiss her cheek, – and in some bolder moments – her jaw and neck. Sara looked up and wondered if Alex’s lips would feel warm. She had been having similar thoughts for a while: would they be soft, would they feel like Oliver’s, would they taste as good as they looked? Sara knew she shouldn’t think about her best friend like that, because she only got that kind of thoughts with Alex, and her stomach only felt funny around Alex, and she only made an idiot out of herself around Alex, - but she couldn’t help it._

_She had a crush on her best friend._

_“I missed you, too,” Alex whispered after a while._

_And on other nights, they might have talked until late night - early morning - but the feeling of being near each other again was relieving, and it made them finally feel at ease since they said goodbyes two weeks before (after Eliza found Sara trying to hide in the trunk of the car). It felt like they could finally rest._

_They let sleep take them._

_(Next morning, when Sara came down with Alex – wearing Alex’s clothes – for breakfast none of them were surprised at the fourth seat Eliza already had set up for Sara. The surprise came a few minutes later when Eliza handed her a box with a ribbon on top and a key inside.)_

* * *

Interventions started with Nate – because if there was anyone who they could count on to make bad decision sober was Nate. Interventions started with the mustache he began to grow between the second and the third break up with Amaya – when they were still keeping track of it.

Amaya was usually the one with the soft voice and nice words. Then Zari came with the short patience and tough truths. The roles changed a bit depending on who was in the spotlight, but Sara was always the mediator, watching from sideways to keep everyone in check.

Except for that time. That time, for the first time, the intervention was for Sara. It hadn’t even happened when Sara’s one-night stand stole all their China (later it turned out to be a ‘two-night stand’ when Sara went to get their shit back and the girl stole another fifty bucks from her).

Even Mick was there, and he would usually rather stay out of it. Sara guessed whatever she had done must have been pretty bad.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Nathan nudged Ray, and Ray nudged him back, and they looked like kids about to tell their mother her favorite vase mysteriously broke. Ray cleared his throat, looking paler than usual.

“Oh- Sara,” he opened a tentative smile. “You know we all respect you, and we think you’re great and that we know you could probably kick all of our asses.” (‘Certainly’, Mick corrected him, but nobody paid attention to it). “And you know that we love you which is why-“

“For fuck's sake, Ray!” Zari interrupted jumping from her seat. “We know about the wedding, and we think you should go to National City and work your shit out with Alex. So it’s time for you to put your captain pants on and use them in your romantic line because writing songs about Alex won’t help you solve your shit.”

Some eyes bulged, and Sara looked around watching for their reactions. There was no one correcting or denying Zari.

“I guess you all share the same opinion,” Sara said.

“You’ve been moping around since your father visited. It’s kind of messing with everyone’s energy,” Wally said.

Zari rolled her eyes. The legends did not need to have that discussion again. Amaya stood up and walked up to Sara.

She was holding the wedding invitation. Sara immediately tensed.

“What we mean is that we’re worried about you. You’ve been kind of off since you got the invitation, and we don’t know much about Alex, but we think this could be the right time to get some closure for whatever happened between the two of you. It’s easy to see she meant a lot to you.”

She still means, Sara’s head said, but she refrained from correcting Amaya. And no, they had very little idea of how much she meant to Sara.

Out of the legends, Ray and Mick were the only ones who knew Alex. Ray was always too busy nerding out with Alex to notice what she meant. Mick did, but he didn’t care – or rather, he did care in his own messed up way. The rest of the current Legends only knew stories about Alex and whatever they could pull together from what Sara wrote about her.

There was so much they didn’t know about Alex. About them.

“And you think the best time for me to find ‘closure’ with Alex is at her wedding?”

“We will be in National City anyway, so it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Ray said optimistically. Amaya glared at him, and Wally let out a ‘dude!’ at the same time Nathan hit his arm. “Oh, crap.”

“What do you mean ‘we will be in National City’?” Sara’s posture changed from serious to murder-y.

“We knew you wouldn’t go to National City willingly so we called Gideon and she pulled some strings and got a show for us next week. We left the day of the wedding clear just in case,” Ray said.

Sara needed some air. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

**_1st Year of High School_ **

_They met at detention._

_Sara had heard about the girl who broke two noses and a rib, and Sara was curious. Midvale was… as boring as she’d expect, and it was hard to not be known. She was there for a week, and everybody knew her name already. Well, that might have something to do with the fact that it was her third day in detention. (And truth be told, she hadn’t been sent to detention that time, she just wanted to meet this Rocky-girl)._

_As each student entered the classroom, Sara watched disappointedly. None of them was the one she was looking for. She could tell it wasn’t her by looking at their hands. Her father had taught Sara a thing or two about self-defense to know that there was a good chance that this girl’s hands were bruised._

_The professor entered the classroom and, behind him, a girl followed._

_Her hands were bruised just like Sara expected, but so was her face._

_Apparently, those boys managed to get some punches on her too. (The two boys with broken noses sitting on the front row immediately looked away when the girl entered.) Whispers began. Everybody had heard about it, how the Danvers girl had broken two noses because they messed with her foster sister. Only now seeing her, that Sara recognized her from the halls._

_She was the one who now and then would appear talking to Kara. Sara couldn’t believe she took so long to connect the dots. She had even got some mean glares from the dark-haired girl when she was talking to Kara by her locker. Kara was nice and had helped Sara around the school during her first day. And she was pretty, who could blame Sara for flirting with her?_

_Looking at Alex, Sara realized that she might have been flirting with the wrong sister._

_Alex sat on the back of the room, on the last chair. Sara looked back. There were enough empty chairs there. She took her backpack and made her way to a chair closer to Alex._

_“Miss Lance,” the teacher called._

_“The sun was bothering me,” Sara lied. She could see Alex rolling her eyes at that, and the teacher couldn’t care less. Detention probably was just as torturous for him as it was for his students._

_Alex crossed her arms and looked at the clock._

_“Y’know that will only make it last longer,” Sara whispered, leaning closer to Alex. She looked at Sara for a few seconds before turning back to the clock. Ouch, Sara smiled, she’d have to put a little more effort into it. “I’m Sara.”_

_“Miss Danvers,” the teacher called. “This is detention, not a make-friends meeting. Be quiet or I’ll have you change seats.”_

_“I didn’t do anything,” Alex said._

_The teacher ignored her, opening his book, and going back to read it._

_Sara spent the whole time trying to get Alex's attention, at the same time she tried not to get their teacher’s attention. She tried making funny doodles. She tried sending Alex notes. And eventually ran out of ideas. She didn’t give up - Lances never gave up -, she just took her time to come up with another strategy._

_She didn’t even notice as she started hitting her thumb against the table following the rhythm of ‘One Week’ by Barenaked Ladies. For the first time, Alex turned to her._

_“Barenaked Ladies?” Alex asked. Sara looked around to make sure she wasn’t talking to anybody else. Sara smiled, yeah, she could work with that._

_“Of course, they are the best.”_

_“They are. Kara hates them.” Of course, Alex had good taste in music._

_"Miss Danvers. Miss Lance," the teacher called. Alex rolled her eyes and Sara smirked._

_“Well, if you ever want to hang out with someone with an awesome taste in music, look for Sara. Sara Lance.”_

_(They managed to talk a bit more after detention before they found Kara waiting for her sister in the library. The younger Danvers was the one who invited Sara along to go to the park._

_After that the three of them were inseparable.)_

* * *

One week later, Sara found herself setting up the sound in a nice bar in National City.

Actually, Zari was the one setting up the sound. After the time they almost set fire to a showhouse, Zari was the only one allowed to do that. Sara watched as she worked. Some local boy was offering his help with a nervous smile. Sara felt sorry for him. The only time she saw Zari flirting back was with Jonah Rex, and Sara wasn’t the one to judge.

She was waiting for the round of drinks she ordered for the pre-show. It helped to ease the mood among the Legends, which had not been good for the last week. They worked through it. Or ignored it. It worked. The Alex subject didn’t come up again. If she was lucky she’d find some nice girl, and forget about the goddamn wedding, and the reason she was in National City anyway.

“Don’t worry,” the woman serving the drinks said. She pointed to Zari and the boy who she was threatening with a sound cable. “Winn is harmless. He’s probably just trying to be friendly.”

Sara laughed. “Oh, I’m worried, not because of him, but for him. Zari is tough. Too tough sometimes. I’m Sara. The singer, and sometimes guitarist.”

“M’gann. The owner. And sometimes mistaken by a therapist.” Sara laughed. "Your manager warned me about you."

"You, as in me? Or you, as in the band?"

"Both." M'gann didn't offer further the explanation.

“How is the crowd around here?” Sara asked.

“They are nice. Usually, it’s always the same guys.”

Sara nodded. They waited a bit for the house to get fuller before starting. Sara warmed up with a cover, winking at one girl at the bar who had been shaking her head to the sound. A guy came behind her, putting his hand around her waist. Boyfriend. Sara didn’t mind and blew a kiss to her anyway.

Three more songs went by, and it was time for Nate to take over the microphone. As Nate was starting the song, Sara’s eyes drifted to the stairs where this short-haired woman with a leather jacket came in.

Sara found herself smiling.

It had been five years and it was like no time had passed. Five years and Sara could recognize that face anywhere.

Alex.

She’d gotten hot. Correction: she had gotten hotter. Sara closed her mouth before she’d start to drool. She tried to focus on the cords and on watching Alex at the same time.

Her hair was short now.

It fitted her. But not nearly as much as her shirt fitted her. She was looking good.

Alex made her way to the bar and grabbed a couple of beers – she still hadn’t looked at the stage. She seemed familiar enough with the place to get a laugh out of the woman behind the bar. She made her way to the tables and sat down next to a brunette who greeted her with a wide smile. One of the beers was for her, and she thanked Alex with a kiss on the lips.

Watching that scene, Sara felt like she was stuck in a nightmare. And Alex hadn’t seen Sara yet. All her attention was on the other woman – the fiancée, Sara was guessing. She wanted to scream. And Sara was never the jealous type – at least she never experienced it with Ava, but Ava never gave her any reason to be jealous (most of her interactions with most people were overly formal for Sara to be jealous).

Sara waited until Nate finished the song and aggressively took the mic from him. She started on the guitar, and the guys followed her. Alex’s eyes shot up as the first few notes started.

Sara smiled. "This one is for a friend. From long ago."

The fiancée must have noticed something was wrong. She covered Alex’s hand with her with a question in her eyes. Alex didn’t look at her. No, her eyes were entirely Sara’s at that moment.

By the time Sara hit the chorus, Alex stood up. I have to go, Sara managed to read her lips. She said something else to her fiancée, and making her way through the tables, Alex left the place.

Sara took off her guitar in the middle of the song. She jumped out of the stage and ran after Alex. She managed to get to the door before it was fully closed. Outside, Alex was walking fast towards the street. Sara ran to catch up to her, stopping halfway.

“Alex!” Sara called.

Alex stopped. Somehow Sara found herself surprised that she stopped. Alex turned to her, and for a moment all the hurt Sara kept was gone. They were sixteen again talking about the universe on Alex’s rooftop and with Kara napping next to them.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing again. Sara didn’t dare to turn afraid Alex would disappear. Wasn’t that how it happened at the time?

“Alex.” This time it wasn’t Sara who called her. Looking from the corner of her eyes Sara saw it was the fiancée. Sara hated her, as unfair as it was.

“Go back inside, I’ll be right in,” Alex said, her eyes on Sara. “Please, Maggie.”

The fiancée showed some reluctance, but she went back inside, and Sara and Alex went back to their staring competition.

“Hey,” Sara started. She didn’t know how else to start. _So you’re getting married now? So you’re gay now? So I don’t mean anything to you?_ That should surely scare her away.

“Hey.”

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here, to be honest.”

“Then that makes it two of us. What are you doing in National City?”

“Gideon got us a gig.”

“Of course.”

“Also, there’s your wedding.” Sara pointed to Alex’s hand. Alex looked at the ring on her finger. “I got your invitation a couple of weeks ago. I guess congratulations are in order.” Alex frowned.

“Thank you." Alex looked up again. "Will you be at the wedding?”

“Do you want me to be at the wedding?”

* * *

**_Last Year of High School_ **

_Alex didn’t get into Stanford as it was her original plan – as it was Eliza’s original plan. It wasn’t a surprise, between taking care of Kara and studying, her grades ended up going down, and Alex studied. Sara saw how much she studied and, in her opinion, Alex still studied too much. They were kids, although they hated to admit it, they deserved to have fun. And so Sara would steal her away from her books to get ice cream, to go to the beach, or to get in some problem. Those moments were the ones who brought out Alex’s beautiful laugh._

_Although the surprise, three of the universities Alex applied to had answered. Among them, she settled for one in National City. It was the closest one to Midvale, and Sara couldn’t help but smell Eliza's influence in that, but she didn’t bring that up. Whenever she did, she and Alex would end up fighting, and with a clock hovering over her head, Sara didn’t want to waste much time. She only had four months left with Alex. Four months before Alex left to National City and Sara when to Star City._

_“Are you nervous?” Alex asked._

_The sun was setting as they watched it from the highest spot on Midvale. Kara was hanging out at Kevin’s house. They had to pick her up later, and while Sara loved Kara – and envied a little bit of her relationship with Alex –, she was more than glad to have some alone time with Alex._

_“About college?”_

_“Yeah. College. Moving away. Growing up. It sounded more fun before.”_

_Sara slipped her fingers between Alex’s. They held hands enough times Sara was convinced their hands were made to fit each other. Alex looked up at Sara._

_“It did,” Sara agreed. “But we can take anything as long as we are together.”_

_“But we’re not going to be together. I’ll be in National City, and you’ll be in Star City. How are you even going to survive it? You freaked out when I spent one week at my grandmother’s place.”_

_Sara playfully shoved her. In her defense, that was two years before, and Laurel was in town. How was she supposed to put up with her perfect older sister without her best friend around?_

_“We’ll see each other. As much as we can. Anywhere we can.”_

_“Promise?”_

_Sara showed Alex her pinkie. Alex rolled her eyes. She still linked her pinkie with Sara’s._

_“Time to pick Kara up,” Alex announced. Sara got up first, helping Alex up afterward. Their hands stay linked all the way to Kevin’s house._

* * *

When Sara opened the door at 2 AM, she expected it either to be drunk Nate or somebody telling her the world was ending. She didn't like to have her sleep interrupted. She never expected it to be Kara Danvers.

She hadn’t changed much in five years. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her smile was persistent as ever. Sara rubbed her eyes unsure if she was still dreaming. Why else would Kara Danvers be knocking on her hotel room at 2 AM?

Not that kind of dream! Her mind made sure to emphasize. While Kara was attractive, she grew used to seeing Kara as if she was her little sister. She stepped into Alex’s big sister role for Kara whenever she had to, just like she did with the legends.

“Hey, Kara,” Sara greeted her. She wasn’t sure those exact words had left her mouth. She was sleepy and unable to make her mouth answer to her commands since it wouldn’t stop yawning.

“I know it’s late, but I was doing an interview and I just heard about you being here, and I had to see you.” Kara pulled her into a hug. Kara was always better with greetings than her sister. Sara smiled against Kara's hair.

“Come in, or else I might fall asleep, and fall to the floor. Inside, I can at least fall on the bed.”

Kara left her bag by the door and Sara closed the door after her.

“Do you want something to drink-“ Sara opened the hotel mini-fridge. She had stocked it with beers and stronger drinks right after coming back from the bar. She pushed her lips together. She was not offering Kara alcohol. “Um- I got tap water.”

“I wouldn’t drink it. I did an assignment two months ago about how a major company contaminated National City’s water. They say it’s safe to drink now, but I don’t particularly believe them. They got no scientific proof.”

“Oh- That’s good to know. So you’re a reporter now, huh? I thought Cat would never let you out of her claws.” After her fall out with Alex, Sara tried to stay in touch with Kara, but hearing about Alex – even from Kara’s accidental slips – hurt too much for Sara to move on. And Sara needed to move on. Or at least try. During those last weeks, she had been questioning how successful she was.

“I’m still working at CatCo, just in a different position.”

“You seem excited about it.”

“Yeah, it’s my calling,” Kara said with a dreamy smile. Sara felt happy for her. Truly happy. It was all her doing, and Sara was glad to see she had found what she was looking for. “How are the Legends?” Differently from her sister, Kara did not use a mocking tone when saying the name of Sara’s band. She liked it.

“Passed out by now, probably.”

“And how are you?” The tone Kara used seemed deeper as if there also was a deeper meaning into it. Sara let her body fall into bed with a long sigh. Kara sat down next to her.

“Well, I’m here to go to my former best friend’s wedding, who was just a bit surprised if not scared to see me earlier, so I say I could be better.”

“Um-“ Kara’s hands played with the end of her sleeve. “That might be my fault.” Sara rose into a half-sitting position resting on her elbows. “I was the one who sent you the invitation.”

“Huh. So Alex doesn’t want me here, after all.” Ouch.

“I mean- Kind of. She made the invitation to you, she just wasn’t sure if she was going to send it.”

“And you decided it for her.”

“No! I mean, yes. I know I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t let her not invite you. You were best friends and Alex- Alex missed you so much. She still does. She tries to hide it, but she misses you. She hasn’t made friends since you guys fought. I always hoped you two would make up.” Kara’s voice faded, and Sara almost didn’t hear what she added next: “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Kara.” Sara reached for her hand. “I’m glad you sent the invitation.”

“Did you miss her?”

Sara smiled. “More than I realized. Even if I wanted to scream at her for the whole time. Did she tell you why we fought?” Kara shook her head. Sara imagined it so.

“Will you go to the wedding?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks and-“ Sara shrugged.

“There’s still some time to decide. You should try to talk to Alex, it might help.” Kara looked at her watch. “It’s late. I should go, you obviously need to sleep, and Lena must be worried.”

“Roommate?”

“Girlfriend.”

“Nice.” Sara laughed. “So you and Alex are into girls, huh? How did Eliza react to that?”

“Better than Alex expected.” Kara got up and got her purse. With a groan, Sara followed her. “Do you still have my number? Good. Call me, and we’ll catch up.”

“Tell the girlfriend I said hello.”

“Are you crazy? I know the Sara Lance superpower. You say hello and all the panties drop.” Sara laughed. She missed Kara. Her laugh was interrupted as Kara pulled her into another hug. “I mean it: text me. Don’t be a stranger. And talk to Alex.”

“I don’t think I even know how to talk to her anymore.”

“You do.”

* * *

**_2nd Year of High School_ **

_Laurel was the first person she came out to._

_Well "came out" prob wasn't the right word. Oliver, Laurel's boyfriend at the time, invited Sara out of politeness (and prob with bad intentions behind it since she caught him staring at her boobs). Sara wasn't about to turn that down. She was well aware how lame were the parties her friends gave. And so she went, without telling Laurel because she knew how boring her sister was. She even invited Alex, but Eliza was out again and she had to take care of Kara._

_("Kara can take care of herself," Sara said with pleading eyes. Alex hesitated, but Sara knew what her answer would be even before she asked.)_

_Sara arrived at the party when most teenagers were already drunk enough that it was indeed a fun party. She decided to catch up with a shot and then spend some time with a beer. She twisted her nose to find it warm, but drank anyway._

_She soon found herself dancing first in a group of girls and then between a boy and a girl. It was like there were only three of them on the dance floor. The girl was faster though._

_"Do you kiss girls?" she whispered in Sara's ear. Sara nodded. And the girl took her hand to pull her away from the crowd. They stopped halfway through the stairs when Sara pushed the girl for a kiss._

_"Sara?"_

_She pulled away at Laurel's voice. Her sister was standing at the base of the stairs holding Oliver's hand._

_Sara didn't get to stay long after that. Laurel made Oliver get his car keys and drive them home. He wasn't happy about it, but Laurel was scary when she was angry. He dropped them off and Sara held Laurel back before she could get to the door._

_"Are you gonna tell dad?" Sara asked. She could feel a knot in the guts. It wasn't a feeling she got often, and it wasn't a feeling that she liked._

_Sara was relieved when Laurel shook her head. "I know you think I'm an asshole but I'm not that much of an asshole to do that. Besides, I knew it already."_

_Sara frowned. "What?"_

_"C'mon Sara, I'm surprised no one has seen your big crush on the Danvers girl." Sara pressed her lips together. "It's cute. And if you ever decide to talk to her about it, I think you might be surprised with her answer."_

_Sara sighted sitting down on the front porch' steps. "She's going out with Brad."_

_"With that idiot? You are way better than him." Laurel sat down next to her, tugging Sara's hair behind her ear. "Besides you were going out with Constatine a few months back."_

_"Going out is too strong of an expression for what we were actually doing." Laurel grimaced. "And Alex is probably straight."_

_Laurel shrugged. "Only one way to find out."_

* * *

It was after 11 PM when Maggie called. She was worried. It had been two hours since Alex left her in the bar with little explanation. Alex’s phone had rung several times with texts from either Maggie or Kara. She didn’t bother seeing them. She needed to clear her head, so she just drove.

She came to a stop in front of National City’s exit sign. She turned her bike around and parked on the closest coffee shop open, and there she stayed sipping on some water. She wouldn’t dare touch the coffee or any type of sugar; she was restless enough as it was.

That was when Maggie called.

“Hey, I was about to fill a missing person report for you.” Maggie’s voice was as calm and peaceful as always. Yet neither that nor her attempted joke hid the worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just needed to clear my head.”

“That was Sara, wasn’t it? Her band is not half as bad as they look.” Alex can’t bring herself to feed the small talk. Her fiancée also knows better than that. “I thought you weren’t inviting her to the wedding.”

“So did I.”

That was something Alex was trying to understand as well. She had spent the last months moving Sara’s invitation from their ‘to send’ pile to her drawer, and from her drawer to their pile. Alex was sure she had put Sara’s invitation on her drawer when they sent out their last ‘last-minute’ invitation weeks ago. If Maggie wasn’t the one to send it, then Alex only had one more suspect.

“How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.”

“She was your best friend. Regardless of what happened between the two of you, it’s okay to miss her. It’s okay to be happy to see her.”

Alex hummed as an answer, careful not to choke on her guilt. Maggie didn’t know the true story, after all. Alex couldn’t tell her then, and she wasn't sure if she’ll be able to tell her now, three days from the wedding.

“I’ll be here a bit longer,” Alex said. “Don’t wait up for me.” She was about to hang up when she heard Maggie’s ‘I love you’. She wondered why her ‘I love you’ wasn’t automatic either. Alex took a deep breath after she hung up.

She hated lying to Maggie. She hated keeping things from her, but Sara Lance…

Alex never dealt with what happened between them. After Maggie, it just became more complicated. It was the reason why she never sent Sara the invitation. Alex was too scared to face her. (Turns out, Sara was right to call her a coward).

After five years, Alex finally didn’t have a choice. Sara was here.

Maggie was right: Alex did miss Sara. She missed her best friend – and now thinking back maybe that wasn’t the best term for them.

* * *

**_2nd Year of High School_ **

_Prom was a Alex and Sara thing since their sophomore year when Brad canceled on Alex hours before the prom. Sara wasn’t planning on going due to her rebel act and all, but it was her who showed up on Alex’s window that evening wearing a black dress that was her sister’s._

_“You do know I have a door, don’t you?” Alex asked. “What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a dress?”_

_“Romeo didn’t flirt with Juliet through the front door.” Sara’s reasoning was ridiculous enough to make Alex smile. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking you to the prom.”_

_“I’m not ready.”_

_“I can help you with that,” Kara said with a smile. She was standing by their bedroom door holding Alex’s dress._

_Eliza let Sara in through the front door, but Kara didn’t let Sara inside the room while she was getting Alex ready. Sara shared an awkward silence with Eliza who was wearing a knowing smile. Sara wondered what she knew._

_Alex came down ten minutes later, and Sara told her how she’s beautiful. That was when Kara’s date arrived, and Quentin started honking – it wasn’t like they were getting ready for their wedding after all._

_The night was fun, they laughed and they danced – and they totally didn’t put gum on Brad’s chair._

**_3rd Year of High School_ **

_On Junior year they planned it. Sara showed up in her father’s car around 6 and wearing a suit. (According to Kara, Alex was drooling over Sara, but that was crazy. She was her best friend, why would Alex be drooling over her?)_

_She rang the doorbell this time, and both the Danvers sisters were already waiting for her. Eliza was working, so they set up the camera and took a few photos of the three of them for the older Danvers, and headed to the prom._

_They are whispers about Alex and Sara going around since the previous prom, but differently from that one because Alex was fast notice Kara pulling away from her groups of friends and isolating herself in a corner, and she knew something was wrong. Sara went with the sisters outside, and Kara explained how the music was too loud._

_“But you were fine last year,” Alex wondered confused._

_“Kevin and I kind of sneaked out of the prom and into one of the labs last year. I was going to tell you, but you were having so much fun I didn’t want to bother you.”_

_“I know where we can sneak into this year,” Sara said showing a couple of keys hidden inside her suit._

_She took them to the roof, and Kara had the same face she wore on Christmas morning. They lied for a while looking at the stars until Sara’s clock rand telling them it was time to go._

_“Wait!” Kara said. “You didn’t get to dance.”_

_“It’s fine Kara.”_

_“Wait here,” she ordered. “Sara, can I borrow your keys?”_

_Sara threw them at the younger Danvers, and Kara ran out of the roof leaving the two alone once again._

_“How did you even get those keys?” Alex asked. Sara only smirked as an answer._

_Kara came back a few minutes later with a radio and put some slow music for them to dance._

**_4th Year of High School_ **

_Nyssa showed up on their senior year. She had the biggest boobs in all school, but Sara was the one with the biggest crush. They became friends, and in a few weeks, Alex watched them becoming something more._

_Alex didn’t like Nyssa. Because of her, she was spending less and less time with Sara. Not to mention she was a bad influence – apparently, she 'made' Sara miss so many classes that Sara might not graduate._

_Nyssa also led to Alex start hanging up with the ‘popular crowd’ again, and that led to Alex and Sara fighting. Alex and Sara fought often, but over stupid, silly thing, but that was a serious fight. It took place in the Danvers' backyard. Sara had to basically chase after Alex since she was avoiding her like the devil running from the cross._

_“Why are you avoiding me?”_

_“I’m surprised you even noticed. Lately, all you pay attention to is Nyssa.”_

_“That’s not true. You’re the one who suddenly disappeared.”_

_“I wasn’t the one who missed movie night all Fridays in the last month. I’m not the one who’s about to fail because you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself like a hormonal teenage boy."_

_“Oh-“ Sara crossed her arms. “So that’s what this is about. You're jealous.”_

_Alex wanted to slap that smile out of her face._

_It got worse before it ended and Alex couldn’t fall asleep until 3 AM. It was her first serious fight with Sara. The first she wasn’t sure they would recover from. Several days went by with them ignoring each other when Alex received a text from Sara asking if she wanted to go to the beach after class. It was like nothing happened._

_For months that came, they didn’t talk about it._

_The Nyssa issue only came up again as prom approached. It was, after all, an Alex and Sara tradition. It was expected for the two of them to go together, which was why Alex was confused when she heard Sara and Nyssa were going together._

_She stopped talking to Sara once again, not wanting to give Sara the pleasure of accusing Alex of jealousy. She even refused to go down when Sara appeared by her window, and she threw away the notes Sara sent through Kara. Kara was caught in the middle of it, trying not to play sides. It was hard when she wanted to protect her sister, and at the same time mend their friendship._

_Alex didn’t go to the ball – and it took her a lot of convincing to make Kara go. She didn’t need her sister to stay moping with her._

_A while later after Kara left, she heard the door opening. She expected it to be Kara – maybe because the sound was too loud again, and the flickering lights made her dizzy and nauseated -, but as she turned she found Sara in a breathtaking red dress._

_Sara smiled at her._

_Alex tried to cover her surprised face with a frown – she was still mad at her._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Came to get my girl to the dance.”_

_“Your girl doesn’t live here. She lives on the other side of the town with her shady dad.”_

_“Nyssa may be nice and all, but she’s not my girl.”_

_“Sara, I’m not doing this.”_

_Alex was ignored as Sara pulled Alex to her feet and settle her phone on the nightstand, turning on some slow music. Alex tried to resist a bit more, but Sara stepped closer and put her hand around Alex’s neck and started slow dancing. Alex gave in, resting her forehead against Sara’s in a dance she wished would have lasted a lifetime._

* * *

Kara looked like the cat that ate the canary when Alex showed up at CatCo.

“Hey, Alex. What are you doing here on this beautiful day?”

“There were two people who knew about the invitation on my drawer, and Maggie looked too surprised to have been there, plus she wouldn’t have sent it without my authorization.”

James stood awkwardly between them, his hand in his pocket. “Um… The conference room is empty if you want to use it,” he said.

Alex followed Kara to the conference room. Kara closed the door after her older sister. Alex crossed her arms – Kara looked like she was thirteen again on her first day at the Danvers’ home. On other occasions, Alex would’ve tried to make Kara feel better, but Alex was struggling enough in focusing on one feeling at a time not to make a mess out of it.

“I did send the invitation, but-“ Kara started rushed-ly. “There is a reason.”

“I’m waiting.”

Kara took a deep breath and leaned against the table. “She’s your best friend. That’s the reason why I sent her the invitation. How can you not invite your best friend to your wedding?”

“She was my best friend. We fought, and we haven’t spoken ever since. Besides, you’re my best friend, and you’ll be there.”

“Aw,” Kara smiled. “I love you, you know that, but you need a best friend who is not your sister. Someone who won’t want to puke when you tell them the dirty stuff.”

“Who’s your best friend?”

“Lucy and Nia. Mostly, Lucy, I feel like Nia is too innocent for me to tell her the dirty stuff – and I don’t want to know the things she does with Brainy. But back to you. You miss Sara. Maybe this is the chance of you two getting back in touch.”

“At my wedding?”

“They are about uniting people aren’t they?” Kara had never stopped nudging her to call Sara, to try to make amends. (On Alex's defense, Sara never called either.)

Alex felt like she was walking in circles with Kara. Maybe she should’ve told her what happened. Now it just felt too late. It wouldn’t fix anything.

“I talked to her last night. Technically, this morning.” Alex frowned. “She misses you. You should talk to her.” Alex looked away, which made Kara pull out the big guns.

“Don’t give me the puppy eyes.” Kara persisted. “If she comes to talk to me, I’ll talk to her. That’s all you’re getting. See you tonight?”

“Of course.” Kara opened a wide smile. She was spending the night at Kara's since Maggie wanted to go with tradition and not seeing the bride on the day of the wedding.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Slow day.”

* * *

J’onn was going easy on Alex for the whole week, and he sent Alex home earlier.

Alex suspected it was because of the wedding. She loved J’onn as if he was her father, and she was thankful for him and everything he did for her. She couldn’t picture a better man to walk her down the aisle – after what Jeremiah did, it didn’t feel right to picture him there anymore.

Alex arrived home to her future wife, and she couldn’t be happier. It wasn’t the plan – Kara would be arriving around eight, and Maggie and her friends were going out straight out of their shift.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked before greeting her soon-to-be-wife with a kiss. In all this craziness, she still had Maggie. Her rock. She made it easier to breathe. Alex rested their foreheads together.

“Boss sent me home earlier, but Renee still stuck at the precinct. J’onn sent you home earlier too?” Alex nodded, her arms circling Maggie’s neck. “I missed you this morning. Sorry I had to leave early.”

Some days, Alex was sure Maggie was too good for her. She was apologizing for leaving early for her job when Alex didn’t even apologize for completely disappearing the night before. And so Alex kissed her again, hoping a kiss could mean everything she wasn’t saying. Still, Alex decided to try

“Last night- it caught me off guard.”

Suddenly, Alex felt Maggie tense under her touch, and so she pulled away so she could see Maggie’s face. The smile – the one who made Alex get a silly feeling on her stomach, and her day brighter – was gone; in its place a half devoted sketch.

“I wanted to talk about it.” Alex walked back until she was leaning against the couch. Maggie still standing by the table. Her hands were now toying with each other. “Is there something I should know about Sara?” Alex could probably cite a hundred things she knew about Sara, yet she was silent. “Should I be worried?”

“About what?”

“Us.” Alex looked confused. “I saw your gay panic last night. And I got curious and looked up the song. She was singing about you, wasn’t she?”

Alex bit her lip. Her heartbeat racing. It wasn’t a fight, yet she felt like it was. It didn’t feel right to fight only one day before the wedding.

“I don’t know. She wrote it after we fell out of touch. It could be, it could be to her ex.”

“She’s in love with you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex stated closing the space between her and Maggie. “It’s you I’m marrying tomorrow.” And for the first time since she arrived, Alex knew she said the right thing. She ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, getting it out of the way before kissing her fiancée. Maggie's tension left her body with every kiss that followed. Alex smiled into it leading them to the couch. “How about we make the most of the time we have before they steal you away from me?”

Maggie had no arguments.

* * *

**_3rd Year of High School_ **

_Dating Mark only lasted a month. He was one of the nicest boys in school, didn’t pick on other kids and he was presumably cute. He was great, and Alex couldn’t bring herself to like him more than in a friendly way. If she didn’t like him, who was she going to like?_

_She let him down easy, deciding not to stress about boys now. She had time. For now, she’d rather just spend her time with Kara and Sara._

_As always, since it was Friday, the three of them were snuggling together on the Danvers couch under a blanket – that Kara was trying to steal out of their grip. Kara had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie – Alex’s pick, action movies rarely managed to keep Kara entertained._

_“So… What happened with Mark?” Sara asked stretching her ‘o’._

_“He was nice. But it didn’t feel right, you know.” Alex looked at Sara. It puzzled her why Sara’s eyes seemed so deep at that moment. Maybe it was the reflection of the movie in them, or the absolute care she could feel from Sara’s arms around her. She wondered why Mark’s arms couldn’t feel quite as nice as her best friend’s._

_“He wasn’t,” Sara said with conviction. The air lingered with words unsaid – their heart beating in the same uneven rhythmic. “You still have me.” The blonde tucked Alex’s hair behind her ears, her thumb softly brushing against Alex’s cheek. The darkness wasn’t able to hide away the way Alex licked her lips. Sara’s lips lightly rose in a brief smile._

_And at that moment the universe moved, eliminating the space between their lips with each second. The stars flickered with their hearts._

_“No. Leave the potstickers,” Kara said. With that, the universe went to its usual functioning, as did the space between Alex and Sara. The only remaining of that moment was the even more uneven beating of their hearts._

* * *

It’s too early for Kara to be there when Alex heard a knock on the door. Maggie left about twenty minutes before to go get a drink with some friends. She got up from the couch where she was going through Netflix titles – for the last twenty minutes – and opened the door.

She wasn’t the one to open the door without seeing who it was first. With a special agent and a detective living in the same apartment, they could never be safe enough. Yet this time she did.

“Hey,” Sara greeted her with a smile. Alex’s heartbeat accelerated – that damn smile.

“Sara.” How long had it been since Alex said her name? It felt like decades.

“I was hoping we could talk. Also, I didn’t stalk you. Kara gave me your address.”

“Of course, she did.” Alex smiled. “Come in.”

Alex stepped out of the way as Sara moved inside. She had her hands in her pocket, and Alex toyed with the end of her t-shirt. They both laughed when they realized what they were doing.

“I never expected thing to be this awkward between us.” Sara’s tone was light, almost playful – although there was nothing playful about the situation. Alex smiled more like that. Once upon a time, Sara always knew how to cheer her up. Alex wasn’t so sure that changed. “Nice place you have.”

“Can I get you anything? Water? A beer?”

“I’m good.” Alex could see Sara looking around.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“You know what? I can’t do this here. Do you want to go for a drive?”

Alex’s mind screamed ‘no’. Kara would be arriving soon to drive her to her place. And Sara… It couldn’t be a good thing to go out with Sara on the night before her wedding. But Alex’s heart screamed ‘yes’. There was an ache deep in her chest that was begging her to be nearer Sara. It was ‘it’s been too long’. And Alex denied her heart for too long, she was trying not to do so anymore. Not for Sara, for herself.

Alex nodded, taking her keys.

"Did you ever get better at it?" Sara asked as Alex climbed on her bike. She handed Sara the extra helmet.

"Excuse me? If I recall I wasn't the one who ended up at the hospital after stealing my father's bike." Sara smiled climbing behind Alex, fitting her hands around Alex's waist. There was no ignoring the sharp intake of air from Alex. "Where to?"

"Somewhere quiet where we can see the stars." Alex chuckled.

"We are not in Midvale anymore."

"Take me somewhere you never took Maggie then." Sara is shamelessly poking Alex, but she always liked danger and Alex… Well _her_ Alex used to fight back.

The fact that Alex doesn't make her immediately climb down from her back is a good sign. There's a heads up before Alex starts the engine and they start racing through the busy streets of National City. Sara doesn't know the city to try to guess where they are going, but she's happy to let Alex take them wherever they are going.

She mildly questions her decision when they stop in a shady neighborhood, but Alex climbs out of her bike as if she owns the place. Sara walks to a warehouse door guarded by two mountain-sized men. Alex shows them a medal she has on her keychains and they let them in.

Inside the Warehouse, Alex leads them to a hidden stair and Sara can already hear the noise.

"A fight club? I'm not sure why I'm surprised, but I like it." Sara says. There's a neutral expression on Alex, and she continues to lead them through the crowd. 

"Now that's a face that I missed," a voice greets them as they manage to get to the bar, partially because all the attention was back on the fight with an apparent knockout. The Asian woman looks at Alex with a dirty smirk. "Should I put your name on tonight?"

"No, just two beers for now, Tabs."

"Is your friend gonna fight?" She looks up and down at Sara.

"Give me a couple drinks and we'll see," Sara winks. The woman raised her eyebrows and put bottles on the counter. She didn't stay as they got their beers. "So I assume that Maggie doesn't know about this place." 

"She's a cop. This is an illegal fight club."

"And you still like to pick fights when you're upset." Alex takes a sip at that. There was no avoiding that subject. Sara looked down. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Was it about us? That song?" Alex asked, remembering her conversation with Maggie. There was no use in doing small talk.

"Who else would it be about?" Alex was always in her songs, between the lines, whether Sara wanted it or not.

"I don't know, Sara. I lost track of how many people you hooked up with through High School."

"That song wasn't about a hookup, Alex. Did you really never realize that I was in love with you?" Sara held her gaze, but for some reason, Alex's mind is focused on the 'was'. Alex blinked. "I was in love with you, and you were straight, so I was happy with being 'just friends' with you. Until that night."

Alex looked away.

“When I wrote it I needed closure. I started working on it right after you left for college, but it stayed unfinished until that morning.” Alex looked away. “I thought it had worked," Sara said with bitterness. "I thought a lot about that night, you know? I tried to see what signs I could've missed, or if I did something wrong."

"You didn't," Alex admitted. "I was just scared, but that didn't have to do with you."

* * *

**_2 Years After Graduation_ **

_There was something about having Alex around that made Sara feel high all the time. She felt invincible, and she wasn't even drunk._

_She had her hand around Alex's waist as Jax was making up some song on his bass. Alex was making up some lyrics. Sara missed hearing her sing. It wasn't something Alex shared with everybody, so knowing Alex was comfortable around the Legendaries (working name) made a warmth settle in the lower part of her belly._

_Sara buried her nose in Alex's hair, and the brunette giggled. She said nothing as Sara left a kiss on her neck._

_"You should come with us to the stage tonight," Sara said._

_Alex shook her head immediately, redness taking over her cheek as the rest of the band agreed with Sara._

_Their insistence didn't convince Alex, as she waited on the crowd as they started playing. It was not a huge gig, so it's easy to keep track of Alex through the crowd. Sara couldn't take her eyes off Alex that night. Maybe it was because it had been months since they been together, maybe because there was something different with Alex that night._

_Sara couldn't tell what. Sara couldn't even be sure if there was something different, or if it was just her feelings taking over again._

_Their five songs pass in a blur for Sara. The crowd was really welcoming and Ray was overexcited._

_Sara made her way out of the backstage searching for Alex. Her search was stopped by a girl who got in her way, trying to chat her up. That happened every now and then, it started to happen more often after Nate got them matching bi flag bracelets._

_Sara tried to play nice and let her down easy, as her eyes found Alex's. She was sipping a bottle of beer a few tables away. Her eyes looked much deeper with the make up she was wearing, and her lips much more tempting. And it was not the first time Sara thought she saw some desire in them, so she just blamed her wishful imagination._

_"I never get tired of seeing you up there," Alex said. Her voice lower than usual, biting her lower lip. "I can see why girls throw themselves at you."_

_"It would've been better with you up there with me."_

_Sara gently took Alex's beer taking a sip of it. She twisted her nose. She expected it to be colder._

_A few songs had passed with them throwing some talk away, and then Alex's hand slipped into Sara's and pulled her to the dance floor. It was nice to see this Alex around. The Alex that didn't care about whoever was watching them. The Alex that rarely appeared when she wasn't alone with Kara or Sara._

_Sara took one more beer as they were dancing. She needed to keep her thoughts about Alex at bay if she'd continued dancing close to her like that. Sara could feel Alex's breath, which brought her attention to Alex's lips. God, Sara needed some air._

_"I'll be right back," Sara said, making a run to the backstage._

_She had just taken a deeper breath in the quieter room when the door opened behind her. She turned expecting it to be the owner of the bar saying she couldn't be there, but she found a determined Alex who lost no time in crossing the distance between them._

_She kissed Sara._

_Sara had imagined kissing Alex several times, and as their lips collided Sara took the first moment to know Alex's taste. To kiss her softly and to let her lead. And then she took it over because she wanted this for so long._

_Sara pinned Alex to the wall. There was a voice in the back of her head that said they needed to talk, but it was muffled by the soft sounds Alex was letting out._

_Sara didn't bother letting the legends know they are leaving. She managed to get them a cab. She did her best to stay on her best behavior, but never fully letting go of Alex. They were quiet the whole ride there. There was a smile on Alex's lips, a silly smile that left Sara at ease and with a renewed want to kiss the girl._

_The cab stopped by the hotel they were staying at. They barely wait until they reach their door to kiss each other again as if magnets were pulling them together. Sara held Alex against the door, her hands slipping from her waist to her butt, gripping it and pulling her closer._

_Having Alex pressed like that against her made Sara wet beyond believable. She wondered if Alex was wet too. She pulled away, licking her lips at the thought of it. Alex was having none of that and continued to kiss Sara, but moving down her neck._

_Alex's wet lips on her neck made Sara clench. That woke her to the memory of the keys in her pocket. With some struggle, she managed to unlock the door, but it was Alex who pulled her inside. Somehow they managed to close the door as Sara was pushed down on the bed. Her eyebrows were raised. Alex only ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her eyes before climbing onto the bed, Sara between her legs._

_Sara let her hand under Alex's shirt, her hand pulling her closer into another kiss, this one slower and she snaked her hand to Alex's breasts. The girl on top let out a sigh._

_"We can slow down," Sara said._

_Alex shook her head and pulled away just to get her shirt off._

_Sara was too used to the sight to be made useless by it. She just kissed Alex down her neck, feeling the other girl gripping her hair. Her mouth continued drifting lower until she found herself on the valley between her breasts. She looked up at Alex looking for any signs of hesitation before taking it off._

_She flipped Alex beneath her before giving some deserved attention to those breasts. Sara could probably lose more time worshipping Alex's body than Alex would want to, so while Sara did that, one of her hands moved down to open Alex's jeans._

_They had to stop it all for a second for Alex to properly take off her jeans. Sara sat next to and once it was done she kissed Alex, slipping one hand inside her panties. She moaned into Alex's mouth as she felt her fingers sliding through Alex's minor labia. When bumped into Alex's clit, Alex interrupted the kiss for a brief moment. Sara did it again, but harder and quickly. She watched Alex's breathless expression. Her eyes closed and mouth gaping._

_Sara watched Alex while two fingers slipped inside. Alex gripped the sheets under her._

_It was easy to lose track of the time with Alex clenching on her fingers, and later with Alex's taste in her mouth. For just that night it was like Alex was the beginning and the end of everything._

* * *

The fighting had become much more interesting during the last few minutes. (It hadn't). The air was heavy.

Sara watched as one of the fighters made her way through the crowd. Her muscles still pumped up from the action. Given the last few minutes, she'd be sporting some bruises before the night was over. The woman had caught Sara's stare, and Sara smirked back.

Sara heard Alex chuckle next to her.

"Of course you can't help yourself," Alex took a sip of her beer.

"You notice when I look at other girls like that, but you don't notice when I look at you like that. I don't get it, Alex. What do you want from me Alex? Do you even want me to move on?"

"It doesn't look like you need it."

"I like sleeping with other people, you've always known it. I like to feel good, and I like to make other people feel good."

"Is that what I was to you?"

"I don't know how many times I have to say it to you, Alex. You weren't a one night stand. And I don't regret it, even if you do. I regret it even less now."

"And Ava?"

Sara stopped for a second. _Of course, Alex knew about Ava_.

"I didn't see it coming, but honestly I liked it. I loved her. In some ways I still do. It was nice being with someone who felt the same about me ." Sara smiled at the memory of Ava. "I thought she was going to be the one."

"What happened?"

"What always happens? We wanted different things. We were asking each other things that we couldn't give." Every now and then Sara thought of calling Ava. They ended amicably enough for that. "She reminded me a lot of you, you know? Turns out, I do have a type." 

_Strong, serious women who can't stay_.

"She's still looking at you. You should go, have fun."

"Tell me about Maggie. Tell me what she did differently." Alex looked away. "How did you meet?"

"I was working on a case. Back when the president was in National City. There was an attempt on her life. FBI had jurisdiction over it, but Maggie somehow managed to get in. She was smart and had contacts. We ended up working on the case together. And then a few more." Alex looked up at Sara. "She was so proud to be out, she wasn't loud about it, but she didn't hide it. For a moment I thought I wanted to be like her until I realized that I also wanted to be with her. And I took my time with it. Coming to terms with liking girls. Being gay. She was with me every step of the way, first as a friend, and then more."

Sara was never good at being patient…

"I'm gonna get some more of this." Sara shook her empty bottle. "Do you want more?"

"It wasn't you," Alex said, touching Sara's arm. It was gentle, yet sure. It was more efficient than a chain to make Sara stay. "Back then, you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't rush me, you didn't press me. It was perfect. You were perfect. It was. I wasn't ready."

Sara looked at her up and down. They were closer than before. A quarter arm's length between them. 

"Why did you kiss me, then?"

"I was going through some things back then. Classes were killing me, mom was pushing, and being around you was always easy. For one night, I wanted to know what it was like to have no obligations, to not think of consequences." Sara had stepped closer to Alex. At first to make room for people, but Sara found she liked being that close. She found she liked how she could feel Alex's breath on her skin. And the fact that Alex was still touching her was a good sign.

"Have you thought about me, after? Have you thought about me while you've been with Maggie?"

"I didn't want to." Alex looked anywhere but at Sara. "I almost called you a couple of years ago. Before I was with Maggie. But it felt too selfish of me to do so."

"Although what you were raised to believe, being selfish isn't necessarily bad. You can be selfish sometimes." Sara licked her lips. "I wanna be selfish now." She took a step back. "But that didn't work out so well for me last time."

And with that Sara made her way to the bar.

* * *

**_The Morning After_ **

_Alex woke up with a good feeling all over her body, yet a sudden fear quickly came to compete with it. She wished that she had a hangover to go with it, at least she could blame it on her drinking. On the good side, she remembered all of it._

_Sara's fingers slipping inside of her. The feeling of Sara's lips on her skin. And later the feeling of Sara around her fingers. Her heavy breathing._

_Alex felt the fire in her belly starting once again and she looked back at Sara. The blonde stirred a bit, her hand sneaking over Alex's waist. Her heartbeat went out of control. She pushed Sara's hand away, sitting up._

_"Come back here," Sara's voice was husky and sleepy. "'s too soon."_

_"I have to go," Alex said, trying to cover herself as she got up to recover her clothes._

_"Why?" Sara hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She didn't bother covering her bare legs since the cover had slipped off them. Alex's eyes lingered there for a moment, before turning back to her previous task._

_"I have to go. This- this was a mistake," Alex said to herself, but given Sara's stirring, it had gotten to her ears as well._

_"What are you talking about?" the sleepy girl rubbed her eyes. She rose her upper body, now the covers slipping from it, giving Alex a peak of her breasts. Sara always had amazing breasts._

_Alex shook her head. "I'm not- I'm not like you, okay? This was clearly a mistake. A huge drunk mistake." Alex wondered if Sara was as unconvinced as herself. "I'm not gay." (And maybe for someone who wasn't gay, Alex had to repeat it to herself too often.)_

_"Hang on, Al, let's talk."_

_Alex shook her head. Ï have to go. I need some time."_

_And for the next five years, that was the last thing Alex ever said to Sara._

* * *

Alex looked over at the bar where Sara had been ordering a couple more beers for the last ten minutes. She wasn't surprised at finding her talking to the fighter. Alex tried to look back at the current fight, but she kept going back to Sara. Alex closed her fists. She'd probably be fighting if she wasn't getting married the next day.

She looked down at the ring on her finger. She was getting married the next day, she suddenly realized, and her stomach turned at the thought. Her eyes looked for Sara. Why did they look for Sara? She had nothing to do with it. Yet, she barely thought of Maggie the whole night. 

What was she doing here?

"Hey, what happened?" Sara screamed, running after her. Again. Alex was tired of it.

"What are we doing here, Sara?" Alex ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm getting married."

"I'm not-" Sara said a bit louder than she had to, but it was necessary to get Alex to stop and listen to her. "I'm not the one getting married. I know why I'm here." Sara closed some distance between them, still leaving enough room for Alex. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with _Maggie?_ "

Alex looked away.

"You know, when I got the invitation first I was mad. Pissed. Then confused. And after a while, I just wondered if things had been different if it would've been my name next to yours."

"Thought you weren't the marrying type." Alex was struggling to keep her hair out of her face. Sara walked until she could reach Alex and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not. But I'd marry you." Sara's hand lingered touching her face.

Alex tilted forward gently, Sara almost missed it all completely, but she responded to it, leaning a bit too, but it was Alex who crossed the final distance. She gasped as their lips touched, but didn't push Sara away.

Alex didn't remember how Sara's lips felt like. They had become a faraway memory. Feeling them again was like tasting water after being thirsty for so long. Sara's gentle touch became greedy, latching themselves to Alex's neck. Alex was happy to prolong the kiss. 

Until she wasn't.

She pushed Sara away. "I shouldn't have done that," Alex said looking at the distance.

Sara licked her lips with no regret to show.

* * *

**_3rd Year of High School_ **

_“Make a wish.”_

_“That’s an airplane, Sara. Not a shooting star.”_

_“As if it makes a difference. Just do it.” Alex rolled her eyes before closing them. Sara smiled moving closer to Alex._

_“Done.”_

_“You didn’t do it right.”_

_“There is no right way to make a wish.”_

_“Of course there is. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, visualize what you want, then imagine having it, then you project over the shooting star-“_

_“Airplane.”_

_“And that’s how you make a wish.”_

* * *

Alex didn't go home. First, she wasn't supposed to see Maggie until the next day (yes, it was cheesy, and yes they were doing it). Second, she didn't have the courage to face Maggie after what she did. She suspiciously looked around as if anyone could know about what happened.

"You fuckin idiot," Kara greeted Alex once she stepped inside the apartment. Alex's heart stopped before she felt Kara hugging her. "We were so worried about you. You can't just disappear like that at your own bachelorette party! I had to call off the strippers." Alex hugged Kara back fully and more devotedly than Kara was hugging her. "Fine, there weren't any strippers, but still it would've been fun. And you seemed so excited-"

"I fucked it up, Kar." Alex interrupted Kara.

"No, you didn't-"

"I did." Alex pulled away, running her fingers through her hair. "I fucked it up so bad."

"What do you mean?" Kara guided Alex to the couch.

* * *

**_2 Years After the Morning After_ **

_Sara didn't see Ava coming. Her romantic life resumed pontual hookups and friends with benefits. The longest type of relationship she had (if it could be called that) was with Nyssa who she got in contact with when Gideon got them a gig in England. They never named what they had, but they were something for about two and a half months when Sara had to eventually go back to America._

_She met Ava back at the studio, as they were recording their first album. Ava was looking all 'business woman', with suits and a serious face. It was hard to get the woman to even look up from her phone, but when she did was to send a degrading glare at Sara. Sara wasn't bothered by it. Gideon had dragged Sara into enough high society parties to not be affected by it._

_It was only when the guy was editing their songs flipped and saying that "it wasn't working" that the two grew closer. Ava had to do the job her boss wasn't able to and Sara just couldn't afford to waste this opportunity._

_They spent the night in the studio going over every song, every single detail ordering two pizzas and a pack of beers to get them through the night._

_Eventually they had to take a break._

_"Why do you dislike me so much?" Sara asked, with enough alcohol to have nothing holding her back._

_"I don't dislike you," Ava said with a frown. "It's just- I misjudged you. From what Rip had told me about you and the rest of the band I just expected you all be a bunch of dicks, which clearly you're not. At least not all of the time."_

_"I'll take it. I do have my moments." Sara took a sip of her beer. "You know, you could do better than him."_

_"What? Ew, I'm not dating him. Guys are just not my thing."_

_"I was talking work wise, as in you could own this place if you wanted, but that's good to know as well," Sara said with a smirk._

_If Ava got a bit red, she'd blame it on the alcohol._

* * *

Alex didn't come back, as Sara hoped she would. She stayed awake for an hour and a half after Alex dropped her off waiting for something. Anything. A knock on the door, a message, a phone call. She opened the mini-bar in hope to find something to distract her, but there was only soda. 

She fell back on the bed and once again she did nothing. Like all those years ago. The feeling of Alex's lips against her was becoming fainter with each minute. Eventually, she fell asleep.

A frenetic knock on the door woke her up and she had no time to get her hopes up when she heard Nate's voice. "Yo, Cap, it's wedding time.

Sara rubbed her eyes ignoring Nate's voice as she was used to. She reached for her phone, at first to look at the time, but her fingers moved on mechanical memory in search of new messages. There were some new messages, but none that interested her.

* * *

**_3 Years After the Morning After_ **

_"I love and hate that song at the same time," Ava said as they were working on the Legend's newest hit. "I hate how hurt you sound. This is about Alex, isn't it?"_

_Sara didn't talk much about Alex. It was a name that would make Sara change the subject as quickly as possible. But the band talked. More at the beginning of their relationship as they told Ava about how long it had been since Sara was smitten with someone. Ava didn't think much of it. She had her exes as well, but then she heard this song._

_"It's one of them." She liked that Sara didn't lie to her. "It's not a new song, I just wasn't ready to share it until recently." Sara took her hand. "So thank you for that." She kissed Ava's finger._

_It was sweet. But it wasn't all._

_"It sounds like you're still hurting." Sara looked away. "In the song, you call her a friend, but the guys, they don't talk about her as if you were just friends."_

_"I guess we were something in between. I thought that there would be more, but that wasn't and maybe that's why I'm sad. So friend is the only thing I could ever call her." Sara shrugged._

* * *

Alex felt her stomach coming up her throat.

She was pacing back and forth when she finally saw Maggie. Her fiancé immediately smiled, she was glowing and god Alex almost gave up on what she had to do.

"Hey, you, I thought I wasn't seeing you until later," Maggie said.

"We need to talk-" she knew how cheesy it was, but what could she say?

"Are you getting cold feet? Hey, it's normal. I almost threw up this morning. Part of me just wanted to call you and run away from all of this and just be us." Maggie reached for Alex's face. Her touch was so soft that Alex leaned into it.

Alex shook her head. "I'm too good at running away, but it does me no good." She opened her eyes to look at Maggie. What a mistake it was. "I don't think I can do this." Maggie frowned. "It's not fair to you." Alex took a step back. "Last night I went out with Sara, and I kissed her."

"Were you drunk?" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Did it matter?"

"It did." Alex couldn't look at her. "I spent all night thinking about this. And I love you so much."

* * *

**_3rd Year Of High School_ **

_"Hey, Al," Sara called. Alex's head on her lap. "I love you."_

_"Love you too." Alex said with no hesitation. Sara smiled. If only Alex meant it the same way she did. "You play all badass, but you're as much of a dork as Kara."_

_"And you are a nerd."_

* * *

"I'm so happy I got to check this out of my bucket list!" Nate said. "Breaking into a wedding!" He screamed.

Sara would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't used to it. He parked in front of the church. Breaking into a wedding, sounded easy. Yet she felt nervous. She spent the last four years without talking to Alex, she couldn't go four more without knowing.

Sara opened the door and decidedly walked towards the church. She raced inside afraid she was too late.

"Stop the wedding!" She screamed. The priest turned to her as her voice echoed on the empty church. She frowned. Was she too late?

"If you're here for the 3 pm wedding, you're in luck, the wedding's been canceled."

"Cancelled?"

"Cancelled," the priest confirmed.

Sara couldn't help but smile. She knew it wasn't just her. She felt it in that kiss. She raced out to find Nate singing along to Katy Perry in the car. He didn't stop because of her.

"Well, that was quick. Was it that bad?"

* * *

**_A Few Months After High School_ **

_Alex was there in Sara's first show out of Midvale. It was a cheap bar with no more than thirty people, but it felt like hundreds for Sara. The only thing that kept her from forgetting the lyrics was Alex in the front row smiling at her._

* * *

Sara found Alex waiting for her next to her hotel room. 

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Alex said back.

"Heyyyyyy," Nate joined unwelcomingly. They both turned to him. "Alright. I guess that's my cue."

They waited for him to leave. Sara took a couple of tentative steps towards Alex. She put her hands on her pockets imitating Alex's posture.

"So…" Sara started. "I went by the church."

"Oh, sorry. Vas was in charge of texting everyone about it, I forgot she doesn't have your number." Alex scratched the back of her neck. Sara noticed the lack of a certain ring. She smiled.

"You and Maggie?"

"We talked. She wasn't happy with my decision. And honestly, I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of this," Alex said closing the distance, awkwardly pulling Sara into a kiss. The blonde smiled into it. "I'm not sure what this is, but I can't ignore it. I tried. I'd like to try this. Us. If you want to try this too."

* * *

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Alex asked later after god knows how long they spent making out, and now they had TV on, Alex's legs between Sara's and Sara playing with Alex's fingers. Sara looked up inquisitively. "You're too quiet."

"I'm afraid you'll run again." Alex stared back at Sara. "I'm not trying to guilt you, that's not what I'm doing here, but these five years were hell. I missed you so much and I don't want to have you back just to lose you again."

Alex nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't promise this will last forever. But I can promise that I won't run. That I will try as hard as I can to talk to you when I'm insecure or whatever. I won't run," Alex repeated running her fingers through Sara's hair. "I promise you."

"What about Maggie?"

"I still love her, and I would be lying if I said that part of me is not in love with her, but the fact that after all these years I am still in love with you is something I can't ignore. Which is why I'm here. I want to know what we could be. What we can be."

Sara closed the distance between them one again. 

Her heart skipped a beat, choosing to believe those words.


End file.
